


Behind Closed Doors

by HaveHavoc



Series: My collection of gay [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a gay shit, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I'm loving it, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protectiveness, So is Merlin, There is No Escape, They're All Gay, This fic is mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveHavoc/pseuds/HaveHavoc
Summary: Camelot has visiting nobles, one of them gets over-protective of Merlin, Arthur doesn't like that.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gayest shit I've ever written, I love that though.

Tied down is what Merlin felt when he worked, like a slave, he sighed, shifting, he felt something wet in between his hands and the scrub he was using to clean the floor, he lifted them, seeing the blood he quickly got up and ran out of the room to wash them off.

He got to Gaius' room and washed them, after having patched them up he sat down, groaning, he rubbed his hands, Arthur was making him work so hard because of the nobles that were coming.

'Arthur...' He thought, why was Arthur so mean to him? He didn't even do anything, well, no, he sassed the prince all the time so maybe that's why.

Suddenly, Gaius burst into the room, seeing Merlin he shouted “What are you doing here?! The Nobles are here and Arthur needs you!” Merlin rolled his eyes, he got up and ran out to find Arthur.

He found him with Uther and the nobles, Arthur looked angry “Where have you been?!” He yelled, Merlin frowned “I just had to take a break, you've worked me to the bone!” He says, holding his bandaged hands up, Arthur rolls his eyes “You didn't finish cleaning lady Ella's room.” he states, Merlin sighs and bows to the nobles, Lady Ella and King Carlos “I'm sorry my lady, I will get it done right away-” Lady Ella cuts him off before he can finish “Oh no no no, you take a nice long break, you need it.” She says sweetly.

“Really?” He asks, surprised, she nods, smiling, he bows again and runs off before Arthur can object.

 

~*~

 

Arthur looks at Lady Ella, frowning “Why'd you say that?” She looks serious “How could you work your servants so hard? His hands were bleeding through the bandages!” She said loudly.

Arthur sighs “It's their job to work hard, and it's his own fault for falling behind on his duties!” He argues, Uther stops their bickering “That's enough now, Lady Ella, you're right, he was worked to hard, but Arthur is right as well in saying that it was his own fault, but it won't happen again, he will keep up with his work from now on and take breaks when he needs to.” He says, Arthur and Lady Ella nod.

After a long day of showing the nobles around Arthur walks into his room and falls face first into the bed, quickly falling asleep.

 

~*~

 

Merlin walked into Arthur's room, he smiled and shouted “ARTHUR WAKE UP!” Arthur startled and fell out of bed.

Arthur jumped up and threw a cup at Merlin, yelling at him while said Merls dodged all the objects Arthur threw, suddenly the door opened and Merlin, distracted, gets hit in the head by a metal water jug.

“What is this?!” Screams Lady Ella, she walked into the room and helped Merlin stand “How could you ever do this to another human?!!” She yelled at Arthur while Merlin, dazed, tried wrapping his head around everything again.

Arthur stared for a second, unsure of what to say, Lady Ella scoffs and rubs Merlin on the back “Are you okay? Does he do this a lot?” She asks, still dazed, Merlin nods, she glares at Arthur as she drags Merlin out of the room.

Arthur throws a shirt on and runs out the door after Ella and Merlin, he finds them in the throne room with his father, King Carlos, and a few others, Lady Ella was complaining to them about the abuse of the servants.

Uther looks uncomfortable and King Carlos is looking at anything but Ella, knowing that arguing will lead to Ella killing him.

Uther sighed “I'm sorry Lady Ella, I was... Unaware of the mistreatment of our servants..” Uther says, looking to Arthur, raising a brow, Arthur sighs “Lady Ella, please, that wasn't at all what it looked like..” Merlin looks at him and grimaces “Merlin, back me up here?” Arthur begs “It was my fault.” Merlin says but Ella looks at him angry “That's just what Arthur wants you to think, how long have you worked for him?” She asks “a few years..” Merlin answers.

She shakes her head “You poor thing.” She says, petting him as if he were a kicked puppy, maybe that's what she saw of him, for some reason the image of a puppy Merlin being pet by Ella made Arthur really jealous.

He saw Merlin pout and he sighed “Really, Merlin was being sassy, I was just being immature.” He admits, Lady Ella looked sceptical but held her head high “Well, see to it you take much better care of dear Merlin here.” She says, walking away.

Arthur rubs the back of his head, Uther and King Carlos sigh in relief “You should be more carful around Lady Ella.” Uther says, grimacing, Arthur nods, looking at Merlin and frowning “...Sorry for throwing a water jug at you.” He says, Merlin lights up, Arthur blushes slightly “It's hot in here.” He states, everyone has a collective nod, going about their seprate ways, Arthur leaves the room with Merlin hot on his heels. 

 

~*~

 

Merlin sighs, Lady Ella was very protective of him, he was thankful for it but she was misunderstanding Arthur and he wasn't fond of that, Arthur may mistreat him sometimes... Well, no, a lot, but it was all in good fun, just a little horse play, nothing bad.

He looked up at Arthur, who was pacing, Merlin chewed his lip a little “What's wrong?” Merlin asks, Arthur sighs “It's nothing, just Lady Ella, she's so... Needy?” He states, Merlin laughs, making Arthur blush again.

Merlin walks over to him “I don't forgive you by the way.” Merlin starts, moving a bit closer, he shifts from foot to foot, unsure if he's ready to do this, Arthur looks at him in shock “What? Why?” Merlin can't help but smile “You're blushing..” He whispers, he was going to put it a different way but he blurts out suddenly “I would forgive you if you repay me with a kiss..” Realizing what he just said, Merlin blushes furiously, Arthur, shocked backs up, Merlin's heart breaks, Arthur sees the hurt in Merlin's eyes and feels guilty.

“Two men cannot be together.” Arthur says “Of course..” Merlin agrees, looking away, Arthur smirks “But I never play by the rules.” He grabs Merlin and pulls him in, kissing him, surprised at Arthur's.. well, Arthur, he never expected Arthur to do something like this.

Merlin blushes and leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and there, in the doorway, stands Lady Ella, in all her shocked glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
